Entre policías y ladrones
by Colet2312 z
Summary: Los Wonderbolts la banda más peligrosa de Poniville... En un operativo rápido la policía logra capturarlos, pero una propuesta del nuevo alcalde hará que ellos convivan con 3 policias. Los Wonderbolts quieren que estos 3 policias se unan a ellos ¿ Acaso el amor intervendrá ? Un poco de Lemon y 2 historia
1. Chapter 1: Wonderbolts

**Capítulo 1: Wonderbolts**

En la hermosa Poniville una ciudad muy cálida, pero en algunos lugares no es así, un ejemplo es la zona sur donde hay un cuarto de una casa humilde se levantaba un joven de 20 años piel celeste, cabellos azules con ojos esmeraldas; tenía el mismo tatuaje en cada hombro (cutiemark), tenía una perforación en su oreja. Vestía un pantalón y un polo negro. El bajaba por las escaleras y en el comedor encontró a una chica de 18 años piel verde agua, cabellos blancos adornado con un diadema (cutiemark) y ojos fucsia oscuro; llevaba un vestido negro.

XXX: Buenos días Soarin!.

Soarin: Hola Fletfloot.

Fletfloot: Hermano hoy vi el discurso del nuevo alcalde y hubo una propuesta que me interesó...

Soarin: Dime.

Fletfloot: Pues el dijo que los chicos que andan en mal camino de 18 a 25 años tendrán una oportunidad para reformarse.

Soarin: Tal Ves podríamos intentarlo.

Fletfloot: Piensas decirle a Stripfire ...?

Soarin sólo Gruño tiempo atrás ellos tuvieron una relación pero el quiso formalizar y ella no. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que Stripfire sólo quiere un poco de "pasión", además ella le sigue insistiendo para que retomen su "relacion" pero el no quiere.

XXX: Decirme que ?- dijo una Chica de 19 años piel naranja, cabellos naranjas con mechas amarillas y ojos naranjas, vestía un polo arriba del ombligo y una falda muy corta ambos color ía un piercing en el ombligo y un tatuaje (cutiemark).

Soarin: Que ya no queremos seguir con esto Stripfire.

Stripfire: ¡¿QUE!?.

Fletfloot: Asi es.

Stripfire: PERO SI SERAN!. Quiero decir esta bien pero que tal si hacemos un último atraco antes de su retiró.- dijo mirando lujuriosamente a Soarin.

Fletfloot: Sólo será el último y me refiero al atraco del banco no al que quieres con mi hermano.

Soarin le manda una mirada fulminante a Stripfire.

Stripfire: Bueno bueno bueno, atacáremos el banco que esta en el centro de la ciudad y será a plena luz del día.

Soarin: Es muy arriesgado...

Stripfire: Pero Cariño ustedes se retiran y merecen un gran final, además hay mucho dinero.

Fletfloot: No estoy muy segura...

Stripfire: Continuó, descubrí que a esa hora la seguridad de la caja fuerte es mínima, haremos el procedimiento de siempre de acuerdo?.

Los dos restantes sólo asienten, salen de la casa y suben al autobus. El viaje duro una hora y llegaron al la purta del banco había un hombre.

Stripfire se acerca al hombre, le dice unas cuantas palabras y cayó rendido a sus da una señal a su equipo y estos entran al banco; Soarin se dirige a las oficinas y empieza a coquetear a las secretarias. Fletfloot se dirige a la caja fuerte, saca el dinero y le da una señal a Soarin para irse pero las "secretarias" los encañonan y entra Stripfire esposada.

XXX: Eso si fue un gran trabajo en equipo !- dijo una Chica de 25 años tez entre blanca y trigueña, ojos pardos, cabellos castaño y llevaba un uniforme verde (en mi país ese es el color de la policía)- me presentó soy Tayla Viu y estoy a cargo de reformar a chicos como ustedes- decía con una linda sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a se dirigieron a la comisaría ya que ese sería el lugar donde reformarian.

Tayla: Chicos tomense un descanso se lo merecen- todos los chicos suspiraron enamorados y se fueron.

XXX: Tayla!- grito un chico de 19 años piel oscura, cabello cían con mechas blancas, ojos mostazas, tenía un piercing en la lengua y un tatuaje en el brazo ( cutiemark). Llevaba puesto su uniforme verde.

Tayla: Que sucede Thunder?- dijo algo fastidiada.

Thunder: Blitz no me deja coquetear a Dashi!.

XXX: Tu eres un mujeriego! - decía un chico de piel cían, ojos magneta, cabello multicolor,tenía un tatuaje atrás del cuello (cutiemark), piercing en la ía un uniforme verde.

Tayla:Blitz controlate!.

XXX: Que esperas de estos idiotas- dijo una chica igual Blitz, su cabello multicolor tenía un diadema (cutiemark).

Tayla: Tienes razón Dash..

.

.

.

Tayla Viu es mi OC㈸3㈑0㈴5


	2. Chapter 2: Noticia y calentura

**Capítulo 2: Noticia y calentura**

Blitz y Thunder seguían peleandose, así que Tayla le dio un puñete a cada uno y estos caen al suelo.

Dash: Jajajaj ! Me encanta cuando haces eso! Jajajaj!.

Tayla: MUY BIEN CONTROLENCE USTEDES DOS PORQUE TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIR!.

Todos se tranquilizan.  
Tayla: Muy bien como ustedes ya sabrán en el discurso del alcalde había una propuesta para la juventud y ustedes han sido los elegido para reformar a los Wonderbolts.

Los 3: Nosotros reformar?!.

Tayla: Si, así que no se espanten, bueno a cada uno le tocara una persona los Wonderbolts pasarán la noche aquí y los demás días en sus casas.

Wonderbolts: ¿¡QUE!?

Tayla: Lo que oyeron, bueno Thunder tu estaras a cargo de Stripfire, Blitz de Fletfloot y Dash de Soarin.

Thunder: Hola Guapa te parece que tenemos algo de diversión mañana- guiñándole el ojo.

Stripfire: Amo la diversión- dijo muy coqueta.

Blitz: Parece que tu y yo frecuentaremos Señorita- sonriendo divertido.

Fletfloot: Así parece-dijo sonrojada.

Dash: No te preocupes mi hermano es inofensivo- ella había notado la mirada amenazante que le mandaba a su hermano.

Soarin: A de creerte preciosa- con una mirada pícara.

Dash rodó los ojos.

Tayla: Bueno tienen toda la tarde para hablar y conocerse mejor, para que no digan que están llevando a su casa a un extraño, Cuidense los quiero- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a todos y luego se va.

Los 3 chicos sólo suspiran de manera enamorada.

Dash: Muy bien Dejen de babear y empecemos con lo que dijo.

Thunder: Stripfire te parece si paseamos en auto?.- dijo en doble sentido.

Stripfire: Claro. Volvemos a las 12:00pm.

Ambos se dirigen al auto y entran. Ellos sólo se miran y sonrien sensualmente.

Thunder: Sabes eres muy hermosa y exitante...- dijo mientras se acercaba a su cara y acariciaba las piernas de ella.

Stripfire gimió.

Thunder: Es la primera vez que te escuchó gemir y me encanta- dijo y en un movimiento rápido

Stripfire quedó encima de el. Ella sonrio complacida.

Stripfire: Sabes me gusta las personas- decía mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello- así igual a ti.

Stripfire beso de manera apasionada a Thunder y con sus manos desordenaba el cabello de el mientras que Thunder la sujetaba con firmeza su cintura.

Poco a poco Thunder la recostó en el siento trasero, ella corto el beso por falta de aire. Thunder se veía indeciso, Stripfire le susurro al oído "Solo Hazlo", esas fueron palabras mágicas para el.

El le fue bajando la falda mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas; después metió su mano debajo del polo, acariciaba sus pecho y le quitaba el polo de ella. Thunder pudo admirala en ropa interior.

Ahora era turno de ella.

Ambos cambiaron de posiciones. Stripfire desabrochaba su camisa, luego acarició su abdomen; después procedió a quitarle el pantalón. Stripfire reconoció que ese chico era sumamente guapo y estaba ansiosa por lo que iban a hacer.

Thunder: Lista- le preguntó mientras se quitaba su ropa interior.

Stripfire: Yo siempre estoy Lista- ella ya se había quitado su ropa interior.

Se vieron en silencio hasta que Stripfire se lanzó sobre el, empezó a besarlo y acariciarlo muy desesperada, entre tantas caricias y besos ambos se excitaban cada Ves más.

Stripfire: (gimio) entra (gimio) en (gimio) mi.

Thunder no se hizo esperar y metió su miembro en ella y se movía a ritmo pausado pero muy rudo. "Justo como me gusta" pensó Stripfire. Los dos llegaron al climax y se separaron.

Thunder: Gracias por esto.

Stripfire: No hay de que, sabes me encanto y quiero que se repita.

Ellos se visten,Thunder se pasa al asiento del piloto y Stripfire del copiloto.

Thunder: No te preocupes, se repetirá pero dime a donde quieres ir?.

Stripfire: Que te parece al comer?.

Thunder:Magnífica idea.

Se fueron conociendo y eran muy parecido.

Eran las 11:45pm eran la hora de irse así que emprendieron el camino a la comisaria.

A Thunder le parecía amuy Linda aquella peligrosa chica.

Stripfire sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago ¿ acaso era hambre ?


	3. Chapter 3: Túnel del amor

**Capítulo** **3:** **Túnel del amor**

Los 4 muchachos vieron como se iban Thunder y Spitfire.

Dash: No fui la única que entendió el doble sentido.

Los restantes niegan con la cabeza.

Blitz: Bueno creó que yo y esta bella dama iremos a la feria- decía mientras la tomaba la mano.

Fletfloot: Será divertido- dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Dash: Idiota 12:00pm te quiero aquí en la comisaría.

Soarin: Cuida a mi hermana!.

Ambos jóvenes salen y se dirigen en moto a la feria.

Fletfloot: Oww es enorme !.

Blitz: Verdad que si y tengo VIP para que tu y yo entremos a todos los juegos.

Fletfloot: Increíble! Vamos!.

Blitz cumplio todos los deseos de Fletfloot, le compró todo lo que quiso y entraron a todos los juegos, excepto uno.

Fletfloot: Creó que esos fueron todos los juegos.

Blitz: No hermosa falta uno- apuntando al juego.

Fletfloot se sonroja por completo, el quería ir al túnel del amor.

Fletfloot: Es-esta bien.

Los dos ingresaron al juego.

Cabe decir que Fletfloot jamás se subió a ese juego y quería probar. Pasaron por el túnel y todo era oscuro.

Blitz: Fletfloot...

La nombrada se voltea encontrándose con unos ojos magneta, no se lo comentó a su hermano pero desde que lo vio a Blitz le parecio un chico muy lindo.

Por otro lado a Blitz le había cautivado la alegría y a la vez la seriedad de ella en algunas cosas, Fletfloot era diferente a cualquier otra chica con la que hubiera salido y eso la hacia más especial.

Era un momento único y no había necesidad de romperlo, Blitz se acercó poco a poco a ella para no asustarla pero se sorprendió cuando ella lo jalo de la camisa y le planto un beso.

Cuando Fletfloot se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, bajo su cabeza y susurro "lo siento ".

Blitz: Por que lo sientes ? Si tu no lo hacías... Yo lo iba a ser ...

Fletfloot volteo a verlo y sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, eso no se lo esperaba pero le siguió el beso.

Poco a poco aumentaba la intensidad; el la agarraba de la cintura mientras acariciaba sus piernas y ella ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blitz se dio cuenta por donde iba la cosa se detuvo y se alejó de ella.

Fletfloot: Pasa algo ?.

Blitz: Lo que acabamos de hacer estaba aumentando el placer en mi pero yo me detuve porque- le toma de su mano- quiero que tu y yo podamos conocernos, tomarnos las cosas con calma, que tu me permitas quererte- mientras besaba su mano.

Fletfloot: Porque querrías querer a una delincuente?.

Blitz: Son cosas del corazón, así que me permites...

Fletfloot: De acuerdo.

Pronto pudieron ver la luz y salieron del juego. Blitz miró su celular, eran las 11:30 pm de la noche, ya debían irse.

Fletfloot había llegado a la conclusión de que fue una noche magnifica, además de que hoy se demostró de que realmente es importante .

Blitz se sentía contento esa chica había aceptado su propuesta, pero el era consiente de que debía ir lento y apoyarla en su reformación.

Ambos sintieron una gran felicidad invadirlos ¿ A que se debía?.


End file.
